Et après ?
by Nanachan14
Summary: "il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..." Quand les prophéties se réalisent, comment être certain qu'on l'avait bien interprétée ?


Disclamer : Le personnage et l'univers apparaissant dans cet Os appartiennent à jKR

Bêta : en lectrice j'ai la très petillante Jenny-chana et en correctrice j'ai la magnifique et pailletée Nanola

Rating : K

Résumé : "il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..." Quand les prophéties se réalisent, comment être certain qu'on l'avait bien interprétée ?

Commentaire : Non ce n'est pas l'OS de Blaise et Drago promit dans "Celui dont j'avais besoin". En fait c'est un Os tout court qui n'a strictement rien a voir. Quand le spleen vient rendre visite à Nanachan, il en sort des Os "mélancoliques" et non pas de dépressif anonyme ah ah ah!

Alors lisez mais soyez prévenu ce n'est pas un truc tout joyeux et rose. Mais ce n'est toutefois pas une deathfic pour ceux qui refusent d'en lire.

* * *

** Et après ?**

Prends les choses, les unes après les autres, sinon tu risques de te faire ensevelir par tous les projets commencés.

C'était sans conteste un conseil avisé. Il le savait. S'il essayait de se lancer après toutes les choses qu'il devait accomplir, alors il ne ferait que s'épuiser sans réel résultat. Toutefois, il y avait cette partie de lui qui trouvait que ça n'était pas satisfaisant. Que les choses prenaient trop de temps et qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de faire tout ce qu'il désirait en une seule vie.

Il avait toujours désiré faire tellement. Il avait toujours voulu vivre à plus de cent pour cent. Pourtant en ce jour, assis sur ce banc alors que tous les visages lui semblaient éteints et flou, il ne trouvait plus aucune de ces envies au fond de lui. Il revoyait les gens s'agiter autour de lui mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir être atteint par cette frénésie.

Le ciel était pourtant clair, la journée belle et l'air chargé du doux parfum du printemps. L'odeur du renouveau. Mais il ne goûtait plus ce plaisir. Il avait vécu tellement de choses tristes que même l'enthousiasme du printemps ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Une petite brise venait agiter ses cheveux tandis qu'il posait son regard aveugle sur l'horizon. Il connaissait par coeur ce que ses yeux ne voyaient plus depuis longtemps.

Un banc sur une falaise, l'océan qui s'étalait à ses pieds dans un fracas rendu distant par la hauteur de cette dernière, une prairie sauvage où poussaient les premières fleurs printanières.

Il connaissait tout ça par coeur. Tout comme la petite maisonnette qui trônait à quelques mètres. Ce n'était pas une demeure bien luxueuse et pourtant il aurait pu exiger le plus beau manoir. Il aurait pu.

Mais il n'en avait pas le besoin. Il avait déjà vécu le triomphe et la richesse, ça ne l'intéressait plus.

Il soupira profondément et finit par se lever quand la brise se fit plus fraîche. Il se redressa, faisant craquer ses articulations usées. Et au rythme lent d'un vieillard, il retourna jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra dans la maison silencieuse et jeta un vague coup d'oeil sur l'âtre dans lequel s'embrasa immédiatement un feu.

Les reflets orangés dansèrent avec joie sur les meubles de couleurs bariolées et improbables. Il n'avait jamais su que son canapé jurait terriblement avec le sofa car il n'en avait pas vu la couleur. Il s'était contenté de les choisir en fonction du confort qu'ils lui offraient.

Le vieil homme s'assit dans le fauteuil et profita de la chaleur du feu un instant. Un petit «pop» discret lui fit relever la tête.

- Group ? questionna-t-il tandis que son regard se posait avec précision sur le nouvel arrivant.

Un vieil elfe de maison hocha la tête doucement. Il semblait aussi raide et arthritique que son maître.

- Voulez-vous du thé Monsieur ? interrogea la créature avec douceur.

- Voyons, Group, tu sais que je peux le faire moi-même, le rabroua l'homme avec un sourire tendre.

- Bien sûr, je le sais, mais c'est le rôle de l'ami de proposer une boisson réconfortante dans les jours difficiles.

- Tu es un trésor, répondit l'ancien. Viens donc t'asseoir, le thé peut attendre.

L'elfe acquiesça avec un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était à son service. Pour ainsi dire, il l'avait toujours été. Pourtant le vieil homme était déjà vieux quand lui n'était encore qu'un bambin. Pas étonnant alors qu'ils soient devenus amis. Avec le temps, on apprenait à s'apprivoiser en une vie complète.

Le silence dura longtemps, mais les deux compagnons avaient l'habitude de passer leurs journées de cette manière et ça ne dérangea ni l'un ni l'autre. Le feu réchauffait leurs articulations usées.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté ma jeunesse ? demanda soudain le vieil homme qui, comme l'avait deviné l'elfe, était pris d'une sourde nostalgie.

- Je ne me lasse pas d'entendre vos histoire, répondit évasivement la créature.

C'était la plus pure vérité, car le vieil homme était un narrateur hors du commun qu'il aimait écouter inlassablement

- Ah ! J'étais tellement naïf à l'époque !

- Tout le monde l'est à cet âge, répondit doucement l'elfe. Je vais préparer une tisane car cette histoire ne saurait être racontée sans une bonne boisson chaude.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Il attendit en silence que l'elfe se rende à la cuisine. Il aurait pu sans même un regard, et bien plus vite, préparer le thé lui-même mais il savait que Group détestait ne pas pouvoir remplir ses fonctions, alors il le laissa faire. Quand le thé fut sur la table, accompagné par de nombreux et succulents cookies, l'elfe consentit à écouter la suite du récit.

- Tu te rappelles de Ginny ? reprit l'homme au bout d'un moment.

- La mère de James, Albus et Lily ? questionna la créature plus par politesse que par ignorance.

Il ne se les rappelait pas à proprement parler, il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Mais au fil des récits de son maître, il avait appris à connaitre tous les personnages qui avaient peuplé la vie de ce dernier.

- Oui, soupira le vieil homme. Elle était belle comme le jour... Eux, ils étaient encore plus beaux.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé contact ? interrogea l'elfe sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Je n'ai pas pu. Ils n'auraient pas compris.

Un silence répondit à cette affirmation. Group leur servit à chacun une tasse bien chaude.

- J'ai vécu de nombreuses et belles choses, commenta le vieil homme plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Si Severus avait su que mon niveau de potion égalerait un jour le sien, crois-tu qu'il aurait fait la grimace ?

L'interpellé l'ignorait totalement. Il n'avait jamais connu le dénommé Severus, mais il avait entendu les histoires qui lui étaient liées et il était effectivement probable qu'une grimace aurait déformé ses traits s'il avait su. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis fatigué Group, déclara le vieil homme en sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Voulez-vous que je prépare votre lit ?

- Non, fit-il avec un faible sourire. Je ne suis pas fatigué physiquement, je suis juste épuisé.

- Peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferait le plus grand bien, suggéra l'elfe qui n'appréciait que moyennement la tendance de son maître à s'isoler.

- Non, tu es bien aimable, mais tu me suffis largement.

- Que se passera-t-il alors quand je ne serai plus là ? demanda Group sur un ton chargé de reproche.

Car l'elfe savait qu'il ne vivrait pas éternellement. Il ne voulait pas laisser le vieil homme seul dans cette petite maisonnette loin de toute civilisation.

- Tu me manqueras, se contenta de répondre le vieil homme avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Vous savez, déclara soudain la créature. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

- Je sais, et je t'en remercie.

Un silence s'imposa à nouveau sur la pièce tandis que l'elfe luttait contre les larmes qui lui humidifiaient les yeux.

- La vie est bien cruelle, fit-il avant de disparaître dans un «pop» pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse à son maître.

Le vieil homme resta assis en méditant cette phrase. C'était vrai. La vie était effectivement bien cruelle. Car elle continuait indéniablement tel un fleuve qui coulait indéfiniment sans jamais aboutir à quoi que ce soit. Les existences de chaque être étaient emportées pendant un moment plus ou moins long dans le courant et ne sortaient de ce dernier que quand la mort les emportait.

L'état d'équilibre absolu. Combien de fois avait-il désiré l'atteindre ? Il ne comptait plus. Tant que c'en était sans doute indécent. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Au début, il avait pris ça pour un don. Après avoir perdu tous ceux qu'il avait aimés, il s'était reconstruit, il était parti à l'aventure, il avait étudié, il avait enseigné, et puis tout était à nouveau tombé en ruine. Alors il avait essayé de recommencer.

Au fil du temps, chaque nouvel échec le blessait un peu plus. Il avait commencé à voir la malédiction qu'il vivait, la véritable fourberie de son état. Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu tant et tant qu'il ne voulait plus recommencer. Ses journées se passaient en de longues heures d'attente stérile.

Quand on a fait tout ce que la vie nous propose, qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? Il avait longtemps eu des choses à faire «après» mais désormais, plus rien ne venait à son esprit.

Un «pop» retentit à nouveau. Group se tenait dans le salon, malheureux comme les pierres. Il s'assit à nouveau sur son siège et reprit son thé comme si de rien était.

- Tu sais, je t'envie mon ami, déclara le vieil homme comme si la créature n'était jamais partie. Car même les larmes ne me viennent plus. Tout est vain.

- Je sais monsieur Potter, je sais, murmura Group, la voix chargée d'émotion. Vous avez perdu quelque chose d'important lors de ce combat.

En effet, Harry Potter, car ce vieil homme aveugle et vide de sentiment c'était lui, avait perdu quelque chose d'absolument essentiel le jour de la bataille contre Lord Voldemort le 2 mai 1998.

Oui, ce jour là, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Harry avait perdu sa mort.

_- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...

Le vieil homme répéta la prophétie comme un mantra, s'attirant le regard inquiet de l'elfe de maison. Cela faisait bien des années que son maître n'avait pas été dans un tel état.

Harry donc, avait perdu sa mort. Il avait tué de sa main le Lord noir, sorcier le plus craint d'Angleterre à l'époque. Mais la prophétie le disait : ils ne pouvaient mourir que de la main de l'autre. Pour assurer la victoire de la lumière, Harry avait dû accepter que personne ne pourrait plus lui ôter la vie.

C'était ce qui s'était passé. Et il en avait été totalement inconscient au début.

Il avait vécu heureux, entouré de Ginny et ses trois enfants. Et puis, Ginny avait vieilli, elle s'était fanée et avait fini par mourir. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, Harry avait été triste, mais il s'était dit qu'il la rejoindrait bientôt, inconscient qu'il était de la réelle implication de la prophétie de Trelawney.

Mais quand il avait aussi survécu à ses trois enfants, il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il avait durant cette période vu s'éteindre un à un tous ses amis. Ç'avait été une période horrible, emplie de chagrin et de douleur.

Harry avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'avait fait que s'égratigner et se blesser. La vie ne voulait plus le quitter. Quand il avait enfin compris ce qui s'était passé, dans cette gare quand il avait décidé de revenir, il s'était apitoyé sur son sort. Ç'avait été une période sombre pour lui.

Mais il avait fini par se remettre. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches, il était allé partout, à la poursuite de la mort qui ne voulait décidément pas venir à lui. Aucun ouvrage, aucune note ne l'avait aidé mais il avait énormément appris, entrant sans doute dans le rang très fermé des érudits.

Puis, il avait recommencé à vivre un peu, il avait rencontré un sorcier qui avait touché son coeur fatigué et il s'était lancé avec lui dans l'aventure de la vie. Mais encore une fois, il lui avait survécu. Et la peine fut plus grande encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle était teintée cette fois d'un désespoir plus profond, plus ancré.

La vie avait continué ainsi, en cycles où il vivait et en d'autres où il s'apitoyait sur lui même. Jusqu'à ce que son âme soit polie par le temps de tout sentiment comme un galet l'aurait été par la mer.

Son corps, sans vouloir mourir, s'était montré plus faible et il vivait maintenant dans le corps d'un vieillard aveugle qui pouvait à peine faire les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du banc sur la falaise sans souffrir.

Il n'avait plus envie de rien d'autre que de la mort et cette dernière continuait éternellement de se refuser à lui. Alors, oui on pouvait le dire, la vie était bien cruelle.

- Que dirais-tu d'un bon dîner ? Demanda le vieil homme en se redressant.

- J'adore votre cuisine, vous le savez bien, répliqua Group avec un sourire fané.

- Allons, ne sois pas si morose mon ami, le réprimanda doucement Harry. Tu pourras bientôt te reposer.

- Ne dites pas ça, se plaignit la créature.

Harry changea de sujet.

- Tu sais Group, si tu rencontres la mort là-bas, sois un bon ami et dis lui que je ne mérite pas de rester seul dans cette maisonnette, lui chuchota l'homme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Peut-être que de toi, elle aura pitié.

L'elfe le suivit en silence. C'était une journée sans, il ne servait à rien de tenter de remonter le moral de son maître par des jours comme ça. Il savait que c'était aussi inefficace que l'attaque d'une fourmi sur un éléphant.

- Peut-être que la mort n'a pas plus à nous révéler que la vie, fit la créature avec un sourire retrouvé.

- Peut-être, répondit l'homme avec un rire las. Et c'est sans doute la seule question à laquelle je ne pourrai jamais répondre.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! l'idée originale m'est venu de là :

http(deux points slash slash)lolsnaps(point)com(slash)news(slash)79571(slash)0(slash)

(comme le site prend pas les adresses, il vous reste plus qu'à remplacer les parenthèses par ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur)

plein de bisous ! La suite de CDJB est au chaud chez la bêta donc ça devrais arriver comme prévu jeudi ou vendredi ^^ bisous !


End file.
